Unnamed Cardassians
The following is a list of unnamed Cardassians. :See Category: Cardassians for a full list of named individuals. Author This author wrote the repetitive epic novel The Never Ending Sacrifice. Julian Bashir didn't care for his work, complaining that "none of his characters ever really come alive" ( ) }} Borg drone This assimilated Cardassian was one of the personalities Seven of Nine experienced. The discovery of a Borg vinculum caused Seven to develop a multiple personality disorder. She experienced the personality of different assimilated individuals. ( ) Children Three Cardassian children were present during Chief Miles O'Brien's trial on Cardassia in 2370. ( ) Colonist on Volan III Damar's family Damar's mistress This woman cared for Damar in 2375 and was interrupted by Gul Dukat who visited Damar. Dukat asked her to leave the room. ( ) Damar's sons Damar mentioned his sons in a speech in 2374. ( ) At least one of his sons went into hiding with his mother after Damar rebelled against the Dominion. He was later executed by the Jem'Hadar. ( ) |He appears in the Star Trek: Strange New Worlds short story "An Errant Breeze" in which his name is mentioned to be .}} Damar's wife The wife of Damar was also the mother of his son. Following Damar's insurrection against the Dominion, his wife went into hiding with her son. Both were later executed by the Jem'Hadar. Damar reflected that his wife was "difficult, selfish and stubborn" but had not been a part of his rebellion and not deserving of the Dominion's brutality. ( ) |In a line cut from the episode , while speaking to his mistress, Damar expressed to her how, unlike his wife, she was "a good listener", and that "if only my wife were as understanding."|Damar's wife appears in the Star Trek: Strange New Worlds short story "An Errant Breeze" in which her name is mentioned to be .}} Detapa Council members Several members of the Detapa Council were taken from Cardassia Prime by Dukat aboard the Prakesh and were rescued by the before being taken to Deep Space 9 in 2372. ( ) Dukat's family Dukat's children The seven children of Dukat, which included his child with Mika, lived during the late 24th century. ( ) They were taken away by Dukat's wife when he returned to Cardassia Prime in 2372 with his illegitimate half-Bajoran, and their half-sister, Tora Ziyal. ( ) Following Cardassia's joining of the Dominion the following year, Dukat broadcast a statement declaring such, adding that his "oldest son's birthday is in five days. To him and to Cardassians everywhere, I make the following pledge. By the time his birthday dawns, there will not be a single Klingon alive in Cardassian territory, or a single Maquis colony left inside our borders." ( ) |Mika's child is named , while a son is named .}} Dukat's father The father of Dukat lived during the early 24th century. At some point, Dukat's father had once trusted Elim Garak, which according to Dukat was his only flaw. Dukat's father was later put on trial, where he claimed he only regretted that his ambition outweighed his patriotism. Years later, Garak described Dukat's father as "short-sighted". ( ) Dukat told Tora Ziyal about Garak's involvement in the death of her grandfather, that he had him "tortured and killed". ( ) According to a line cut from , Dukat's father was referred to as "the late Justice Procal"; it is unclear whether Procal was his name or part of his Justice title. Several non-canon novels, including A Stitch in Time and Day of the Vipers, assume that is indeed his first name.}} Dukat's mother The mother of Dukat was a widow who lived during the late 24th century. She disowned her son in 2372 when it was revealed that he had an illegitimate half-Bajoran daughter, named Tora Ziyal. ( ) }} Dukat's wife The wife of Dukat lived during the late 24th century, and was married to Dukat sometime prior to 2353, with whom she had seven children, including a son Mika. ( ) She was unaware that Dukat had kept the , Tora Naprem, while he served as the head of the Bajoran Occupation on Terok Nor. In 2372, when Dukat discovered his illegitimate daughter, Tora Ziyal, was still alive, he intended to kill her to correct his mistake and protect his family and career. ( ) Rather than kill Ziyal, Dukat rescued her and returned with her to Cardassia Prime. Following his return, Dukat's wife took their children and left him. ( ) |According to the novel Day of the Vipers, Dukat's wife was named .}} Enterprise-D helmsman Garak's mother A Cardassian woman, that was Enabran Tain's lover as well as Elim Garak's mother. Tain later stated multiple times, that he wished he killed her before Garak was born, because having a son was "a weakness" he "can't afford". ( ) }} Ghemor's wife The wife of Tekeny Ghemor, was also the mother of Iliana Ghemor. She was an at Cardassia Prime's Central University. She gave birth to her daughter in the same house where Kira Nerys was taken in 2371. Tekeny Ghemor spoke of her to Kira, saying she "could never do anything the easy way". He seemed surprised that his "daughter" didn't remember her either. She never forgave her husband for letting Iliana go undercover as a Bajoran. Later, in a pre-surgical recording of Iliana, she mentioned that her mother looked unhappy all the time. Tekeny later gave "Iliana" her mother's bracelet to remember her by. When it was determined that Kira was not Iliana, she tried to give the bracelet back, but he told her to keep it, as she was the closest thing he had to family. ( ) In 2373, her name was among her husband's last words shortly before he died of Yarim Fel Syndrome. ( ) |The Pocket DS9 novels The Soul Key and Fearful Symmetry give her name as (née Dakal). She died in 2368 due to complications of depression.}} Klingon-Cardassian Alliance officers Military personnel Orphan boy ]] This orphan boy was among the Cardassian children abandoned on Bajor after the occupation of Bajor. He and Asha were among a number of Bajoran orphans living at the Tozhat Resettlement Center. ( ) Passersby (2370) These Cardassians listened to Chief Miles O'Brien's trial which was broadcast to all of Cardassia in 2370. ( ) Passersby (2375) These civilians were present when Elim Garak placed an explosive device in a building on Cardassia. Garak was stopped by a Jem'Hadar patrol while these Cardassians passed them. When the device exploded the Cardassians were hit by the blast but were all unharmed. After this event, Damar called all the crowded Cardassians and told them that the rebellion was not over. ( ) Mark Riccardi, and Henry Kingi, Jr. |Elle Alexander's costume was previously worn by Tricia O'Neil in her role as Korinas in the third season episode .}} File:Cardassian civilian 1, 2375.jpg|''Played by Elle Alexander'' File:Cardassian civilian 2, 2375.jpg|''Played by George Colucci'' File:Cardassian civilian 3, 2375.jpg|''Played by Ken Lesco'' File:Cardassian civilian 4, 2375.jpg|''Played by Mark Riccardi'' File:Cardassian civilian 5, 2375.jpg|''Played by Henry Kingi, Jr.'' File:Cardassian civilian 6, 2375.jpg|''Played by Stephen Blackehart'' File:Cardassian civilian 7, 2375.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Cardassian civilian 8, 2375.jpg|''Played by Denise Lynne Roberts'' File:Cardassian civilian 9, 2375.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Cardassian civilian 10, 2375.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Repair station individual This female Cardassian was among the aliens abducted by the automated repair station. In 2152, Captain Jonathan Archer and Sub-commander T'Pol boarded the station to rescue Ensign Travis Mayweather and found this Cardassian among the other aliens. They were unable to rescue her, because of the long time she already was connected with the station. ( ) Seska's baby Category:Unnamed Cardassians Cardassians